Somebody Told Me
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Somebody told to Siwon that his ex now has a boyfriend that looks like a girl. How could Siwon believes it? His ex used to be an uke, a sub one, not seme, he can't be the dominant, right? KiSung. Mentioned! Yewon. Mentioned! KyuSung


**Title: **Somebody Told Me

**Pairing: **broken!SiBum,KiSung, hint!YeWon, hint!KyuSung, bestfriend!WonKyu

**Genre: **Fluff, Comedy

**Rating: **PG

**Length: **One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **Let them be mine, though it's just in my dream.

**Warning: **English absolutely isn't my native language, so if you find Grammatical Error, Bad Language, any Typos or any else mistake, it's not because you had a problem with your eyes, it's all pure my fault. And of course this story is unbetaed.

**Summary**: Somebody told to Siwon that his ex now has a boyfriend that looks like a girl. How could Siwon believes it? He's ex used to be an uke, a sub one, not seme, he can't be the dominant, right?

**:::**

Siwon's gaze still focus to the paper works on his desk when suddenly his best friend, yet his secretary, Kyuhyun rushes into his room.

"More paper to be signed, boss!" gladly he put the papers down on his desk, he looks at Siwon with a huge playful smile.

"What's with that stupid smile?" Siwon sighs, then palm his forehead, suddenly feel so dizzy for the never ending works. "You can go out now," he returns to his previous routine.

But the younger stands still there, it makes Siwon annoys and glares his friend. "What? didn't like my accompanying?" Kyu pretends to be so hurtful.

"I believe you have a lot of works to do, Mr. Cho. So, get out now!" ignoring his friend's puppy eyes, Siwon's pointing the door.

But instead of walking out of the room, Kyu throws himself down on a chair in front of Siwon's desk. He lifts his right leg up on his left thigh, back leans against the chair.

"Oh, come on. Let's relax for a while. This job is really stressed me out. Beside I wanna tell you something."

"What kind of thing is that?" lazily Siwon looks at his friend.

"It's about your ex," feeling that his best friend start to give an interest with the story, Kyu slightly tilts his body forward to Siwon direction.

"My ex? Which one?" confusedly Siwon asked.

"The last one. That Kim Kibum!"

In an instant Siwon remembers the guy his friend's talking about "Oh, him. No, never heard the news about him since…. ehm, 2 months ago i think, why?"

"I met him last night."

"So?" Siwon lifts his left eyebrow in confusion.

"He was with his boyfriend"

"Yeah?" Sour reply. "If you interesting to make me feel jealous. Sorry, it really didn't work. I and he, we were over!"

"Aish, Choi Siwon, I'm telling you this not to make you jealous or in purpose throw a mockery since you still can't find another lover after broke up with him, whereas he already has a new one. No!"

"Really?" in disbelief Siwon lifts his brow.

"Hey. I'm a nice person you know, you won't find another friend as good as me!" the younger felt irritated for his friend's words.

"Okay, fine. Yeah, you're the best friend I ever had." Siwon immediately said that to calm the younger man down. "So, what's wrong with a boyfriend of my ex?"

"Your ex has a boyfriend who looked like a girl" Kyu whispers. Too loud to be called as a whisper honestly, but Kyu thought it makes a dramatic effect to the news he just shared.

"Really? is he that beautiful?"

"Kind of like that. He has a small figure, white milky skin that looked so smooth, moon crescent eyes yet sharp gaze, messy black hair, cute chubby cheeks that make me wanted to squish it, full and kissable lips, you know it made me really curious what it feels if we connected our lips together, oh I almost forget that he has a small hands too, so cute. You know, this guy as if brought a board with a writing 'please tease me' along with himself. If only he hadn't been claimed yet as a boyfriend of your ex, i'd ask him to go out with me right at that moment." Kyu pouted his lips.

Siwon laughs so loud hearing his friend story "Did you know that you sounded like a fanboy, Kyu. You must be kidding me with that story, right?"

"Aish, why you didn't believe in me?"

"Kyu, it was impossible that that guy is Kibum's boyfriend. Kibum used to be an uke in our relationship before. How could he become a seme? He couldn't be dominant, Kyu. Just tell me that you had a feeling toward that guy, no need to tell me about Kibum."

"Yah! That happened when Kibum was with you, Siwon. But the fact now is that he really has a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend. Admit it Choi Siwon, your used-to-be-an-uke ex had a potential as a seme, maybe that's why a reason your relationship couldn't work well. Both of you are dominance."

Siwon squints his eyes hearing Kyuhyun words. He deeply thinks it.

'Did Kibum really have a boyfriend who looked like a girl? But, Kibum himself sometimes looked so feminine in my eyes, how could he find a guy that could make him become….dominant?!'

It really made Siwon feel so curious about this girl-featured guy. 'Do I have to pay a visit to Kibum's Flat only to meet his boyfriend? No, what if Kibum thought that I still love him and couldn't move on since our break-up? No, it will hurt my pride especially i was the one who decided to say 'let's break up' to him.'

'So how about the call. I can call him to ask about his boyfriend. Oh no no no, what should I say through the phone? 'hi Kibum, it's been so long since the last time we talk to each other. I heard that you have a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend now, is it true?' something like that? No way, what if Kibum catch it as a jealousy? No, it's really really big no.'

Siwon's busy with his own thoughts and doesn't realize that there is still a 'creature' whom sit on a chair inside his room. Kyu stares resentfully to his best friend that faithfully ignoring his presence.

"Boss…" he calls out the man in front of him. No reaction.

"Siwon," still no reaction.

"Hyuuung…." He calls with a long 'u', try to make it 'cute' and 'sweet'. But still no response from the older.

"Yah, horse! I'm still here you know, how could you ignore me?!"

Siwon snaps out from his spacing time "what are doing here?" stupidly he asked to the younger, made Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.

"Are you going to be insane now? I'm here for the last 20 minutes now, yet you asked me what am I doing here?" Kyu shakes his head 'this is so unbelievable'.

"Ah, yeah. Seemed like I was too busy with my thought, sorry!" Siwon smiles apologetically, shows off his twin dimples.

"Whatever! Oh i almost forget to say this. Go out with me on Saturday night hyung, we're going to watch a movie."

Siwon lifts his eyebrows "Eergh, sorry Kyu, but…. I'm not feeling that desperate to find a new lover until I have to go for a date with you"

"Yah, Choi Siwon. I'm not asking you to go for a date with me. I have 2 free tickets from my cousin and since I have no boyfriend or girlfriend to go with, I asked you as my best friend to watch a movie with me. It's a friend's activity! How could you think about we're dating? Disgusting! I have a high standard for your information!"

"Did you just think I'm in a part of a low standard here? Hey, I'm Choi 'perfect' Siwon, you know? A person that is admired by millionth girls and boys…"

Kyu rolls his eyes and before Siwon could finish his admiration toward himself, Kyu cut it off. "yah yah yah.. whatever you say, hyung. Just tell me, will you go out with me this weekend?"

"Okay, I will" shortly he said.

"Finally, the right answer!" Kyu raised from his seat, mind to go out of the room, back to his own place. "I'll be back with moreeeee documents only to you, boss" he smirks before headed to the door. 

**:::**

Siwon arrives at the Cinema 15 minutes before the movie start, but he still couldn't find Kyuhyun everywhere 'where is that evil one? he asked me to go out to the cinema, yet he hasn't come yet? I'll kill him when I meet him'

His gaze sweep all over the area around, still trying to find his best friend figure. Then his eyes capture someone who sit alone in a bench not so far away from the locket. The guy's fingers busy touching and pressing on his phone screen. After a minute observation, Siwon realize how tiny that guy's hand 'cute small fingers' he said inside, suddenly feel so interesting toward the guy in the bench.

Siwon makes a way to approach the guy, then he sits down aside the guy "Hi, are you alone here?" he said, made the guy turns his head to face Siwon. Immediately Siwon is captivated by the face.

The guy smiles, a warm one. 'The smile is more captivating'. Siwon felt something inside the heart.

"Not anymore" he answered.

Siwon feels so stupid for the question he gave. "Ah yeah, of course. I'm with you now." He scratches his not itchy head nervously, "I mean, do you come here alone? No companion?"

"Actually, I'm with someone. He's still fighting patiently in a queue line now to get some tickets," the guy's index finger pointing to the queue line.

"Oh…" Siwon lets out a disappointing sigh.

"Why? Are you trying to flirting with me?" the guy eyed him then asked straight-forwardly.

"What?!" Siwon surprises for the guy's words, after brief a second he smiles playfully. "What if I say yes? Will you abandon your friend and run away with me?" Siwon teases.

"No" shortly the guy said. "Cause he's not just a friend of mine, he's my boyfriend to be honest, Mr...?"

"Siwon. Choi Siwon," Again Siwon feels the disappointment for the second time, but he's still telling his own name.

"Oh, Siwon. I'm Jongwoon by the way," the guy offers his hand to shaking Siwon's hand. And Siwon gladly takes it 'At least we know each other's name' he thought.

"Baby, I got the tickets!" abruptly someone talk, interrupting Siwon and Jongwoon introduction. Jongwoon immediately releases Siwon's hand and approaches his boyfriend.

It's a shocking moment for Siwon to hear the voice from Jongwoon's boyfriend, cause he swears he know that voice so well. It's been more than 2 months since the last time he heard it, but it's still so familiar in his ears.

Siwon turns his head to the owner of the voice and it's exactly as he thought, the voice is really belonging to the familiar face he knew.

"Siwon?" the familiar man asked.

"Hi Kibum," Siwon's greeting his ex with an uneasy smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kibum's tone sounded annoying and unfriendly for knowing that his ex is the one who just talked to his boyfriend.

"Watching movie?" unsurely Siwon said.

"Alone?" Kibum squints his eyes suspiciously.

"Actually I'm with my friend, but he hasn't come yet." Maybe Kibum thought his reason is stupid, but that's the truth though.

"I see." No need to be a genius to catch a mockery in Kibum voice. "So if you excuse me, let me have my boyfriend now since we need to go inside, the movie will start soon." And before Siwon can answer it, Kibum already grabs Jongwoon's hand and drags him inside, abstain him from Siwon. Leaving Siwon dumbfounded.

'Great! Wonderful meeting I had. So, Jongwoon is the one that Kyu talked about? Shit, that evil one is right, Kibum has a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend, and i think i also have the same interesting just like Kyu felt toward Kibum's boyfriend!' Siwon sighed.

"Don't talk to him anymore!" possessively he holds his boyfriend small hand.

"Why?" innocently Yesung asked.

"Cause I don't like it, Sungie" Kibum moves his hold in Yesung's hand to sneaking his hand around his boyfriend's waist.

"But why, Bummie? I think he's nice and cute"

"Cute? Don't use that word to another man, Sungie! Can't you see the way he looked at you? He was seeking for his next prey, you know. He wanted to trap you. A wolf!"

Yesung chuckled. "That jealousy. Is it addressed to me or to your ex?" he teases.

"What kind of question is that? I love you with all of my heart. You belong to me Kim Jongwoon, I won't let that wolf or any other men get close to you"

"So possessive boyfriend I have here, yet I love it so much" he smiles the kisses his boyfriend cheek.

"Of course I need to be like that. I'm a seme here, and I love you so much!"

***** END *****

A/N: I had the inspiration from the song of Somebody Told Me by The Killer, a part of the lyric "Somebody told me you have a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend…" that's it! Credit to them too for using the title.

This is my second story I ever wrote from back then. I posted this before on AFF. I did editing it a little and post it here, though I don't really hope someone will read this XD


End file.
